1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of manufacturing a hybrid type magnetic head slider using thin a film coil which is used in hard disc drives and floppy disc drives used as auxiliary recording devices for a computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A composite type magnetic lead conventionally used in an auxiliary recording device for a computer has a structure as shown in FIG. 8, wherein an electromagnetic converting coil 38 was wound round either one or both of legs of a core through a winding window 37 disposed on a slider side surface. In accordance with the improvement in recording density per unit surface and volume, the manufacture of a lightweight and small-sized slider has come to be in great demand. However, the dimension of the winding window was also minimized with the downsizing of the slider, and the manual winding as in the past has gotton close to limits of its availability in aspects of yield and productivity. Therefore, it was proposed to reduce the manual winding work by forming the coil portion by the thin film manufacturing technique as employed in the manufacture of a semiconductor, and sticking the coil chip onto the slider side surface, as shown in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 5-128426, 5-242447, and 7-6316. In FIG. 8, denoted at 33 is a slider, 34 is a rail, 35 is a ferrite core, and 36 is a read-write gap.
However, since a photoresist; used as an insulating film in a coil manufacturing process is deformed or deteriorated when continuously heated at a high temperature, for example, a temperature of 270.degree. C. or more, glass, bonding process of 450.degree.C. or more which was conventionally used in adhesion of cores could not be adopted. When a polymer adhesive such as epoxy resin was used instead of a glass bond, the adhesion interface was likely to be worn or corroded because the slider was exposed to the surface opposed to or slid on a medium, and this had a problem in the reliability of the slider. Further, a conventional manufacturing method comprising adhering cores to the slider side surface while positioning them one by one was limited in aspects of yield and productivity.